Shuto Honshū
Shinigami 4th seat of Division Eleven, youngest of the three Honshu brothers, and definitely the most serious and violent of the three boys with the nickname of "Shu" History Unlike his two older brothers Shuto's story began in the world of the living where he used to compete in martial arts tournaments and made his family a fortune off it as a child. It wasn't until his parents made a wager with the wrong people one day that he'd lose his next fight which of course Shuto didn't leading to the child being kidnapped and executed since the parents couldn't pay the ransom. Starting out in the soul society was a bit scary at first, yet Shuto grew to gain friends and became extremely happy and felt loved again as they played everyday and he taught them some moves every now and then. It wasn't until a tragic night when a group of men kidnapped Shu and his friends taking them as slaves for an underground fight club to participate in. In these matches the boys were forced to fight grown men in hand to hand combat 1 v 1 to the death and match by match Shu witnessed again and again as his friends would die till finally his turn came. Enraged by these men's actions he easily defeated his opponent which brought a spark to the ring leaders eye. Keeping Shu as his primary fighter from then on Shu never lost a match but each time he won the ring leader made sure he got his daily 10 lashings from the whips in order to make sure his head never inflated to big to think he could escape, but in turn he was really just molding a once happy child into a ruthless battle hardened warrior. One night though a group of hallows broke into the fight club and began killing nearly every soul in sight leaving Shuto there witnessing this yet fearless in wanting to fight them as he was now nothing but a mere beast himself. Charging the hallow head on as it stared at him he was quickly snatched away by a Shinigami who told him to stay and slayed all the hallows with ease only to later introduce himself as the head of the Honshu family. Time passed from that fateful day which led Shuto into adoption inside the Honshu family gaining two older brothers to grow up with who both were.... in Shu's words a agitatedly annoying blessing. Out of the boys he was the one who kept his composure but would also join in their prank plans enjoying the thought processing and planning. While his middle and older brother seemed to train together a lot Shu personally would go out and train on his own usually going into town asking random people he had never met before to spar him and train that way in not only maintaining his skills but increasing them each time with tweaks. It seemed even though he was saved from his past as a fighting slave the fighters mentality was imbedded within his brain now and he couldn't live without the action of training and fighting. Once placed into the academy Shu seemed to maintain decent grades within his studies, but it was guaranteed every time he had to fight the boy was going to come out on top. With that in mind and the fact that his mouth loved to antagonize people to try and fight him which led to their own demise, upon graduation Shuto was placed in the 11th division and from there never looked back but only forward to who shall face him in combat next. Personality When it comes to Shuto he is serious yet mischievous, coldblooded yet kind, and mature yet witty. For the most part Shuto comes off as this person who is rarely seen smiling maintaining his emotions/ behaviorisms either in a neutral expression, or is seen frowning or shrugging. His manner of speaking tends to be very blunt, even insulting, and his comments are often coarse or inappropriate. He is not above provoking or belittling those who oppose or irritate him. His sense of humor tends toward the vulgar, insulting, and dark. All of this makes him unsettling to a great number of people who witness it, yet for the most part he stays quiet and observers. Because of how he looks Shuto is notoriously known for having both allies and enemies joke about how he looks. When it comes to allies he usually just replies back with his own witty comments in a calm manner showing little to no agitation at all, yet when it comes to an enemy Shuto seems to not hesitate even the slightest on revealing his more blunt and violently descriptive style of speaking before engaging in action to silence them. When it comes to battle it's Shuto's favorite place to be as he was basically molded into a fighting machine, engaging in combat is the second thing that brings him the most comfort. Most the time he sticks to his normal emotional patterns in spars or the start of a battle, but when pushed far enough this more ruthless side of Shuto emerges changing his defining words to deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. In this mindset Shuto's face gains a lifeless death stare that locks onto the person while his remarks are short yet extremely disrespectful/taunting. When one is able to push him even further past those feelings by either ruining his sweets, damaging his hair, or harming his brothers near a fatal point he enters this feral mindset where all he knows is the word "Crush". Though being a very serious person who unfortunately looks like a child he has his own childlike tendencies and comical traits nonetheless. These two traits are mainly shown when sweets are involved which causes Shuto to gain this big goofy smile and initially change persona's to a person who is nice, social and friendly towards everyone. His loyalty to sweets is so bad no matter who it is he'll nearly do anything for anyones request if they offer to pay him in sweets. His second comical half branches out when anyone messes up his hair in a non harming way. Not only does he seem to summon a afro pick nearly out of nowhere to fix it but he also gets really mouthy and starts insulting whoever did it with wild statements sometimes even chasing after them. Appearance Having the appearance of an 11 year old while standing at the height of 4'9, Shuto would come off as a normal kid if it weren't for his lean/muscular body. Having hazel eyes, brown skin, and a giant brown afro made the boy greatly stand out from everyone else and honestly would make him look cute if not for his serious glare. Wearing his shihakushō just like any Shinigami the only difference between his and others is that his sleeves are completely ripped off revealing the scars on his arms from being whipped that lead all over his back and chest. Battle Stats Offense:30 Defense:20 Mobility:70 Reiryoku:20 Intelligence:20 Physical Strength:80 Approved by Ramen 10:14pm 5/2/19 Category:Characters